


Unlikey

by WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon



Category: B1A4, Block B
Genre: 'i love you', A random bunch of UNFINISHED RANDOM drabbles cause i NEVER FINISH ANYthing, And Jinyoung is living for it, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How does one tag??, M/M, TLDR; Zico is whipped, They both say it, Um... fRICK THEY'RE BOTH PRECIOUS, Zico is like a clingy puppy, but they don't do anything really, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon/pseuds/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon
Summary: Woo Jiho is whipped for his pretty-hyung, Jung Jinyoung.Jung Jinyoung is head-over-heels for soft-hearted Woo Jiho.Mainly random domestic fluff.





	1. Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say opposites attract.
> 
> “One’s handsome, one’s ugly”

They say _opposites attract_.

One peek at Jinyoung and Jiho and you might just agree. 

“One’s handsome, one’s ugly!” Park Kyung cackles. “Like you’re any better, you frog.” Yukwon snickers back. 

Jinyoung is the sharp edges and quirking lines; Jiho, the soft curves and long sloping planes; with only their fox-like eyes mirroring the other. 

Jinyoung could do much better than what his friends called the ‘delinquent littered with tattoos’ and yet, he was content. Letting an inked arm twine with his own, a calloused hand poke at his sides, a tired head rest in his lap over the comforting silence of noon. 

“Pretty-hyung~” Jiho jests, making kissy faces until a stinging flick lands smack on his forehead. 

“You’re ruining the moment.” 

“You didn’t kiss back. You could’ve made it one.” 

Jiho shoots up, pressing his chin to the elder’s slight shoulder, “You know you love me.” Jiho nuzzles contently, pressing his open palm to Jinyoung’s, interlocking their fingers. “You’re lucky,” Jiho lets his eyes flutter shut, an ‘ _I know_ ’ stilted at the back of his tongue.

_“You dropped this.”_

_A soft, ‘Excuse me’ echoes down the alley, Jiho’s ‘fuck off’ glare spinning to meet the voice. There’s no hesitation by the other party, who’s holding a black card, “You dropped this,” The guy pulls it closer to his face, examining the silver text,_

_“Woo Jiho.”_

_“Oh fuck,” Jiho pats at his pockets, tearing open his wallet, his card missing. “—Thank you so much.” Jiho bashfully accepts the card, looking toward the man who has to be the prettiest thing on the planet. Hair kept neatly over his eyebrows, lips curling like a cat. He even walks prettily, his trench coat swaying with each step away._

_Away?_

_No…!_

_I didn’t even get a name._

_In the moment he doesn’t care about looking like the foolish kid he is, stricken near speechless._

_“Are you free?”_

_Thank the good heavens the guy turns back, nodding yes because next thing, they’re at a cafe, most likely an odd pair._

_“Thanks for before, …” Jiho is struck dumb, the other’s name a blank space. “Jinyoung, Jung Jinyoung,” the other answers, shrugging his beige coat onto the back of his seat, Jiho taking it upon himself to do the same with his heavy jacket._

_A conversation ensues, comprised of Jiho firing off every question that springs to mind and Jinyoung answering them for the pleasure of seeing Jiho’s awe-struck expression._

_It’s incredible how much in common you can share over coffee with a stranger._

_No less than an hour later, the elder dabs a napkin to the corners of his lips and stands, “Well, it’s been a pleasure. Thanks for the coffee, I’ll see you,”_

_“Woo Jiho.”_

_Jiho is speechless, breath caught in his throat. Face falling, disappointed until the moment he spots the cheeky napkin with digits and a sweet ‘Call me’ in smart letters._

_Jiho does call, at 1am on a Saturday when he is a little more than tipsy, “Pretty-hyung, I’m sad you left. I really like you.” The elder chuckles despite the other’s slurring speech, thankfully finding it cute and endearing rather than an annoyance._

_“I’m free for lunch on Tuesday, I’ll text you.”_

_“It’s a date, I love you.”_

_“Get home safe.”_

_Jiho wakes, mind still hazy, but memories clear as anything. He immediately pulls out his phone_

_Prettty-hyung: Tuesday, xx Restaurant at 1:00_

_WJH: I’m so sorry about last night, hyung!_

__Prettty-hyung_ : I hope this isn’t a cancellation of our date, Jiho-yah._

_Jiho rolls around in his bed like a love-stricken teenager a the sight of the d-word, but ultimately ends up meeting Jinyoung for their ‘date’ on Tuesday and they leave the restaurant with their hands coupled._

Jinyoung’s hands find supple cheeks, “Even though you're lucky, I still love you, Woo Jiho.”  The younger slides his hands around the other’s waist with a cheeky grin, “I know.” Jiho bends down slightly, barely brushing their lips together, 

“I love you too, pretty-hyung.”


	2. Those Silly Little Things Called Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do we always argue over stupid stuff?”
> 
> “Because you say stupid things.”

“You practically stalked me—”

“It’s not stalking if you love me.”

“Tell that to a court.”

Jiho crosses his arms with a cute frown, “Why do we always argue over stupid stuff?”

“Because you say stupid things,” Jinyoung presses a quick kiss to Jiho’s cheek, “I’ll see you later.”

Despite the many ways they disagree, their arguments never last. The main reason being, 

Jiho _lets_ Jinyoung win — otherwise stated as,  Jinyoung is _always_ right

The younger knows exactly when to give up and accept defeat — which is always within the first 5 minutes of the disagreement raising.

Jiho isn’t big on skinship, but will never miss the chance to grab the slighter man from behind, laying his forehead on a lithe shoulder. Jinyoung’s lips curling into an inevitable smile,  “You’re crumpling my shirt, again."  Jiho’s plush lips sulk into the crisp collar, 

“Doesn’t my love matter more than a shirt?”

“More than this shirt, yes. More than the job I’m going to be late for, no.” Jinyoung teases, reaching to stroke his fingers across Jiho’s calloused hands which hold firm around his waist. “I have to go now. You get some more sleep, I know you didn’t get in until late.” Jiho shakes his head like a petulant child, Jinyoung’s lips gently curving, “Come here, you big baby.”

Jinyoung turns so he can lock his hands behind Jiho’s neck, a heaving sigh leaving his chest,  “Get some sleep, okay?”  Jiho’s pupils shake, eyelids hanging low, pouting expression unwavering.

“I love you.”

Jiho’s tired eyes crinkle, smile imprinted into round cheeks.

“I love you too.”


End file.
